1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to venue inference. More specifically, this disclosure is related to identification of venues based at least on various data sensed by a mobile device.
2. Related Art
Accurate information regarding a person's location at a given time has become essential to many mobile applications. For example, a WiFi hot-spot detection application may need to determine a user's current location in order to provide the user information regarding a nearest WiFi hot spot. A user may receive a specific advertisement on his mobile phone based on various venues he has visited. Therefore, it is important to determine a user's location, particularly his location relative to a specific venue, such as a restaurant or a theater. For example, if it is determined that the user is inside a movie theater, a mobile phone application may instruct the mobile phone to enter a silence mode automatically.
Existing positioning systems often cannot provide sufficient accuracy in determining the location of a person, especially in determining the specific venue that person is in. To locate a person, existing technologies typically rely on a Global-Positioning-System (GPS) receiver equipped by a mobile device carried by the person. However, GPS-based positioning can be problematic inside buildings, such as indoor shopping malls, and in so called “urban canyons” (downtown areas surrounded by skyscrapers). Due to weakened signal strength, GPS location errors increase when a user is in an indoor environment. Other positioning systems that utilize WiFi access points or GSM (Global System for Mobile communications) traces also suffer from low accuracy in determining the venue a person is in.